mixelcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
MixelCraft Mod Changelog
Heres my MixelCraft Minecraft Mod Changelog : Soo the MixelCraft Mod's Older Changelog is lost and i cannot restored all of it because the Author/Creator of the MixelCraft Mod's computer is been reformated/reseted.so were gonna do everything we can in order to restore the changelog...but until then here are the history/changelog of mixelcraft mod : 1.0.0 BETA : A New Born of MixelCraft -First Version of the Mod -Infernite Dimension Added -Electroid Dimension Added -Cragster Dimension Added -New Infernite Ingot Added -New Electroid Ingot Added -New Cragster Ingot Added -Infernite Armor And Tools Added -Electroid Armor And Tools Added -BUGGED : All Mixel Portals with Spawn Zombie Pigman Rapidly -BUGGED : Portals Cannot be Destoryed by Anything 1.0.1 BETA to 1.0.9 BETA -New Mixel Stick Added -New Cubit Core Added -New Infenite Swords Added -New Electroid Swords Added -New Cragster Swords Added -Few Bugs Fixed -New Cookironi Added -New Coconapple Added 1.1.0 BETA : LARGE UPDATE -New Electric Tress Added (2 Different Sizes) -New Frosticon Dimension Added -New Orbiton Dimension Added -New Glowkie Dimension Added -Explosive Cubit Added -Lightning Cubit Added -Frosticon Armor,Tools And Swords Added -Orbiton Armor,Tools And Swords Added -Glowkie Armor,Tools And Swords Added -Electroid Swords Now Have A Awesome Lightning Effect by Right Clicking it -Infernite Swords Now Spawning Flaming Particle by right clicking it -Infernite Armor Now Have Speed 3 And Fire Resistance 2 Effect when wearing it -Cragster Armor now having Resistance 2 Effect when wearing it -Glowkie Armor now having Night Vision 2 And Jump Boost Effect when wearing it -Orbiton Armor new having Jump boost 2 And Speed 1 Effect when wearing it 1.1.1 BETA to 1.1.9 BETA -Mixel Stick is now Animated -New Pop-Rocks Added -Bar B Cubes Added -Bar B Cubes's Texture is now Animated -Cookironi's Texture now having 32x32 instead of 16x16 -few Minor Bugs Fixed 1.2.0 BETA : ANOTHER LARGE UPDATE -Pot Hole Structure now added -Fang Gang Dimension is now added -Wiztastic Dimension is now added -Fang Gang Armor,Tools And Swords are now added -Wiztastic Armor,Tools And Swords are now added -Nixels Are Now Added -Blue Nixels Are Now Added -Orange Nixels Are Now Added -All Nixels dont have faces yet (it will in the further update) -BUGGED : Fang Gang Armor now having Speed 2 And Slowness 2 Effect when wearing it -BUGGED : Cragster Armor now having Slowness 4, Strength 2 And Resistance 2 Effect -few bugs fixed 1.2.1 BETA to 1.2.9 BETA -New Mixel Land Biome Added -New Coconapple Bush Added -Coconapple Block Added -Lightning Cubit is been Removed Accidently -Wiztastic Sword now having short Teleporting Effect when right clicking it -Hamlona Sandwich added -Nixel CupCakes Added -Sliced Bread Added -Raw Weiner Added -Mashmallow Added (this should be named as Mix Mallows in the 1.3.0 Update) -Mashmallow on a Stick Added -Cooked Weiner Added -Some Bug Fixed Including : --Fang Gang Armor now having Haste 3 And Speed 2 Effect when wearing it --Cragster Armor new having Haste 3, Strength 2 And Resistance 2 when wearing it 1.3.0 BETA : REVAMPED UPDATE Since this Version of the Mod is not yet released. this section of the page will be updated when it now any more features...so any ways here are the new features for mixelcraft mod : -All Recipes And Coding of this mod are changed because the creator's computer is been reseted/reformated -Nixels now having face texture (256x256) and (128x128) -Blue Nixels Now having face texture (256x256 -Orange Nixels Now having face texture (128x128) -Nixels How Have Sound Effect (Voice from the Mixel Moon Madness) -Cubit Core Recipe is changed -Mixel Stick Recipe is changed -Mod is Now Stable -Tons of Bugs Fixed -All Misspelled Items is Fixed -All Electric Trees Are slightly changed -All Mixel Biomes And Dimension is been removed -Mixel Land Biome will have to revamp and it looks better than before. -Mixel Land Dimension is Now Added -Mixel Block Added -Mixel Moon Biome Added -Mixel Moon Dimension Added -Pot Hole is been Removed due to inappropriate layers from the surface -Lightning Cubit is Returned and Added -All Missing Tribe Armors,Tools And Swords from Mixels Series 2 to 7 is Been Added Including : --Flexers --Glorp Corp --Spikels --Klinkers --Lixers --Munchos --Weldos --MCPD --Mixies --Medivals -All 25 Mixels Are Now Added To the Mod Including : --Flain --Vulk --Zorch --Volectro --Zaptor --Krader --Flurr --Slumbo --Lunk --Gobba --Glomp --Wizwuz --Magnifo --Nurp-Naut --Chilbo --Snoof --Snax --Vaka-Waka --Kramm --Slusho --Dribbal --Gurrgle --Kuffs --Busto --Tiketz --Jamzy --Trampsy -4 Tribe MAXES Added Including : --2014 Infernite MAX --2015 Forsticon MAX --2015 Glorp Corp MAX --MCPD MAX MORE FEATURES COMING SOON AS THIS UPDATE IS STILL DEVELOPING...